The Dark Lord's Heir
by hermioneissocool
Summary: Voldemort had dark plans for Ginny Weasly, This does have some graphic nature in the upcoming chapters, so be prepared, also please review


The Dark Lord's Heir 

[**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything in this story, all the characters and settings belong to the Author of the Harry Potter books, whom is J.K Rowling, this is the Disclaimer for the whole story, not just the first chapter]

It was cold evening when a group of black cloaked Deatheaters met. The did not know why the were having a meeting right after they had one the day before, there were many murmurs in the group. 

"I do wonder why the great lord has called upon us once again this week," one particular Deatheater spoke.

"SILENCE" Said the voice of the dark lord.

" I have gathered you all here today for many reasons, first reason is that now i have been reborn I have quite a few, things needed done, first i need Lucius Malfoy to hunt down Igor Karcolof, and Vincent Goyle, you must haunt down Severus Snape. Both must dearly pay, and ask to be forgiven , or the will be tortured to very painful deaths, or maybe even worst, when we get the Dementors on our side.", the Dark lord Voldemort told them, then insanely who broke up into Crackling laughter.

"Yes your great lord" Boom the voices of Lucius and Vincent., as they bowed to him.

"Also as it has come to my attention that, i do need a partner to help me with me be superior, one that can make a heir of me, a heir of slazer slytherin, i need you to find a very powerful person, a person believe it once i wanted to kill, i need you to find, a child born after six, **_the seventh shall hold a power so intense that it can't be explained, _**he quoted.

All knew whom he was speaking of, all knew that it was someone who hated them as much as they hated her, yet all knew she was an importance, yet so close to the one who caused the downfall of their great lord.

"Your great lord are you sure that is a great idea", said a disturbed Lucius Malfoy, 'After all you had once told me to kill one if ever born, so, long ago."

"Then we are all lucky that you are a failure, Lucius." The dark lord told him.

"I am sorry you greatness i did not mean to contradict you in any way, i can fetch her if you really want me to." Lucius Apologized.

"She shall not be fetch until after the child is conceived, you must give her a potion, in order for her to be with child, mind you this potion is highly illegal and if you are caught with it you will azcabam." The Dark lord told him.

"Yes sire, i know, and you had nothing to do with..." Lucius spoke.

"Yes you have learned well, yet you are still a failure," and with that he put a very painful hex on Lucius Malfoy, to make sure he will in fact complete and not fail the mission that he had just received.

Harry Potter at that very moment was day dreaming the very thing while doing his potions homework, for the summer. Suddenly his scar hurt in a dark pain right after day dreaming that, then he new it was not just a ordinary vision. He had enough Voldemort visions to know that this really did happened. He remembered something about a certain Severus Snape going to be tortured. Then he remembered something about the seventh child having to conceive Voldemort Heir through a potion. Something about her being powerful, powerful enough to mother a child of the dark lord. Then he knew. He knew the seventh child was Ginny Weasly.

It made perfect sense not only because Ginny was the seventh child, but Lucius Malfoy had in fact at one time, try to kill her., three years ago in the chamber of secrets. Everybody thought that she was just randomly picked, yet maybe it was planed, Harry could not know weather to trust that his dream was true or not. 

So he once again decided to write Sirus and ask him what he thought of the particular dream, and then his scar hurting. Was it Da- sha-Vu, thought Harry. no it could not be because last summer he dreamed of something else, he did not know what else, but he knew they were not the same. There was something else he knew to, if his dream was in fact true then Ginny Weasly was in fact in great danger.


End file.
